


A Pirates Life

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: NY, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Messer is Jack Sparrow's first mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirates Life

Captain Jack Sparrow was a pirate. He liked to think of himself as the most feared pirate of the ocean but deep down he knew that he was just fooling himself. He may be the most infamous pirate there was, but that wasn't because of his fearsome nature, it was because of his bumbling attitude and laid back approach to everything.

Even Will Turner, the young eunch he had befriended while he had been on shore, thought that he was nothing more than a fool for being a pirate. Even as Turner lay there, Jack between his legs with his cock buried deep in Turner's ass, Jack knew what he really thought of the pirate.

"Captain," a male voice said from the door to his cabin, "the crew want to know if you're ready 

to set sail."

Jack turned to face the newcomer. He couldn't help but smile at the younger man. He was so handsome it took Jack's breath away sometimes. Actually, Jack thought, he was too handsome to be a pirate. Pirating was dangerous and it was easy for drunks to think they could control someone like him and take advantage. There were times when Jack wanted nothing more than to protect him from the life they currently lived.

"Captain?" the other man repeated, his voice full of concern. "Is everything okay? You've been quiet ever since you returned."

Jack smiled again and stepped closer to the other man. "Everything is fine, dear Daniel," he whispered, caressing the other man's cheek.

Daniel Messer was Jack's first mate. A young pirate, eager to learn and honour bound to any crew Jack chose to use. But above everything else, Daniel was Jack's lover. The person to whose arms he always returned to after a long night on the deck. While they both had their flings, Jack with Turner and Daniel with some young eunch on land whose name Jack didn't care to know, they always returned to each other.

"I was just thinking," Jack continued, leaning forward and capturing Daniel's lips in a soft kiss.

Daniel's eyes fell closed as Jack kissed him. "About what, Captain?" he whispered, his eyes never opening.

"Me," Jack replied, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "Just me," he added. Jack and Daniel kissed once more before Jack pulled away again. "Tell the men to set sail towards the south," he instructed. "I'll be up in a few moments."

Daniel smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, Captain," he said. Normally Jack was the one that inaugurated their kisses and Daniel was more than happy to let Jack take the lead. Jack was his Captain and he trusted him with his life. But this time Daniel leant forward capturing the Captain's lips with his own.

Daniel released Jack, smiling bashfully at him before turning and leaving the cabin, heading for the deck to deliver Jack's instructions.

Jack grinned, his fingertips running over his tingling lips before he followed Daniel up the wooden staircase.


End file.
